Full Fledge Pack Member
by JesAFan
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Reneesme is in deep trouble with Jacob for using her vampire charms against Seth. He is not pleased and neither is his wolf. When she finally realizes the consequences of her past actions, she apologizes to the pack and to the russet wolf. For her remorse and humility, the russet wolf gifts Nessie with the spirit of his true mate. LEMON! LANGUAGE! Rated MA!


**This is part of the All I Ever Wanted/Needed series. I wanted Nessie to have her own wolf. I think it would only make sense. Well at least in my own little world. I like it. I hope you do too. I couldn't put this part in either of the stories. It just didn't seem right. It needed to happen on its own.**

 **Language….Oh and I threw in a lemon…you know it's such a hot day and I figure lemonade would be great…*wink, wink***

 **Plus I don't own these characters. We all know who does (SM). I just use them for my own sick and twisted amusement! Ha!**

She used her _charm_. She used her _vampire charm_! Like a little child throwing a tantrum, she used her _charm_! Grant it, she was young but still she should of handled this better than how she did. She wanted to be a grown-up. She wanted me to treat her as such and yet she acted out like a child would. She used her _charm_! And she used it against one of my pack brothers! One who I considered my _little_ brother! I think this fact infuriated my wolf more than anything else.

Seth had no chance against Nessie's charm. Once she used her vampire charm on him, he was a goner. He would do anything for her and she knew it. Not once did she think of the consequences of her actions. She was not worried about what this would do to Seth. She was not worried about what this would do to me. No, she just wanted vengeance. Against me. Against my wolf. And for what? For not taking her and having my way with her. That's right. She wanted me to fuck her and I had refused because I knew she was still too young to handle the responsibility of sex. She was ruled by her raging hormones. I tried talking to her but she refused to listen. She just wanted to play a dangerous game with my wolf. She did not know what she was dealing with. She did not know how much control I had to exert in order to keep my wolf from hurting her. She could not know how much I fought to exercise the control I had over my wolf.

He was chomping at the bit, trying to get to her. Trying to claim what was his. He would have mated with her in the most inhumane way. He was not concerned about her feelings or if he would have hurt her. No, my wolf is animalistic and unforgiving. He takes what is his and no one gets in his way. My russet wolf is a uncaring beast. He would have eaten her alive and spit her out expecting her to be able to take all he dished out to her. I knew she would not have been able to handle it. I was saving her. I loved her too much to let her go through with handing herself over to my beast of a wolf. Besides, she is more mine then she was his.

What exactly was my wolf expecting? He was dealing with a little girl who was growing up way too fast. She was cursed to grow up before her time. She could barely handle herself much less expect me to handle her! My wolf had no idea what he was dealing with. Nessie had no idea who she was dealing with. I was stuck in the middle trying to do damage control. No one understood the strain I was truly under. Pressure from my wolf to claim Ness and to mark her. Pressure from Ness to take her before she was truly ready. Pressure from her parents to treat Ness right and with respect. Pressure from the council to control a pack and become chief. I was barely hanging on by a thread. It still surprises me that I never snapped from all the pressure I was under.

Then she leaves me. She claims I really don't love her. She says I am _forced_ to love her due to the imprint. _FORCED!_ God if I wanted crazy, I truly got it. Ain't nobody foolish enough to be _forced_ to love crazy because that's what Nessie was…crazy! Insane. Out of control. With everything going on in my life at the time, I could have done without all that drama. So no, I was never _forced_ to love her.

I admit, at one point I thought I loved her mother and that Bella was it for me. Yes, I was convinced Bella and I were meant to be but Nessie wasn't around. She was not even a thought in anyone's head at the time. How could I have known she would be born and she would be it for me? How could anyone have predicted that situation? I never could have. I doubt she could have either!

She called herself second choice. What a crock of shit! She would never be my second choice. She would always be my **_only_** choice! I could not make her see that back then. So she walked away. She walked out of my life. She rejected me and she rejected the imprint. She used her charm on poor, unsuspecting Seth and claimed to have found a 'loophole'. Some loophole! I still felt the pain of the rejected imprint. I still died due to the rejected imprint. She had to follow me into the spirit world just to bring me back and on top of all of that, she needed Seth's help to bring us both back! What a turn of events!

I so missed her. I so needed her. When I woke up and stared into those big chocolate brown eyes of my Ness, I just melted. I was home. There was no one but her and I. Everything else was out of focus and she was the only thing I saw. She had come back. She had saved me. It was like she finally understood there was no way I could have lived without her. She is my world and my life. I live for her. I am because of her. The spirits had it right. She was my other half. The one to ground me and help me become better than I ever thought I could be. My Ness.

That's why it was so disappointing when I found out what she did. What was worse was knowing she did not apologize to Seth or to the tribe until she was confronted. She had plenty of chances to stop and tell me about what she had done but she chose not to. I had never wanted to hurt someone as much as I did that night of the pack meeting. I had to connect my fist to the wall before I connected it to someone's face. Maybe not Ness but just someone. Anyone. I couldn't even look at her. My wolf was growling and snarling. He was just as disappointed with Nessie's actions as I was.

I fought not to phase that night. My wolf wanted out. He was upset with his pack as well and the pack knew it. Every single wolf in my pack, coward as I roared with anger towards them. How is it okay to use one of our brothers as a fucking punching bag? How is it okay to punish him for something he had unknowingly done? What made it fucking okay to turn your back on your own brother in his time of need?! And why in the fuck did my standing alpha permit my fucking pack to act the way they did?!

My wolf and I were fuming! I was livid! How could these guys be part of MY _fucking_ pack? They did not earn the right. I was ashamed that these group of guys were my fucking pack. Ashamed! They had all disgraced the Quileute pack reputation. My great grandfather was probably turning in his grave. Taha Aki was probably turning in _his_ grave! My wolf wanted to destroy the current pack and start fresh. I had to fight to keep him from ripping their heads off. I was close to letting him do just that.

Seth was the only one I was proud of. He took his punishment with grace and not once did he retaliate. I was honored to call him my brother! Seth had asked for my forgiveness. I told him there was nothing to forgive. He had done nothing wrong. Nessie had used him and she was the one who was at fault here. He wanted to let this all go. See, that is so Seth. So forgiving even when he knows everything done to him was wrong. He did not deserve to endure the pain and sadness he had gone through during the last three years. He had suffered right along with me. Seth did nothing wrong.

That night I went on patrol even though I had just come off of patrol. I just could not trust my wolf to be in the same house with Nessie. I wasn't sure how much more control I had over him at the moment. I prayed I would run into some vampires because I needed to blow off so steam. It was my luck that the night would be quiet and uneventful so in the morning after my patrol I went deep into the woods and proceeded to punch into trees. The brute force of a single punch sent a tree flying towards another. My knuckles cracked under the pressure. The temporary pain made me forget the anger that brewed within me. My broken knuckles did not have a chance to heal over as I continued to punch out my anger. When I was finally exhausted, I fell to my knees and let the pain in my muscles envelope my senses. I fell asleep right where I had crumbled to the floor. There is a new clearing in the forest thanks to my release.

By the time I woke, it was nighttime again. I spent a whole day destroying a section of the forest just so I would not hurt my pack or my Ness. I needed to go home. I was hungry and I was thirsty. I needed to face Nessie and advise her of her punishment. The wolf in me was hoping she would accept it with maturity and grace. I was not ready to forgive her. She would have to earn my forgiveness and my trust.

When I got home, Nessie was in our bedroom crying. This upset me for two reasons. One because she is my imprint and her pain is my pain and two, she had no right to cry. She had done wrong and she needed to own up to her mistakes. I know she knew I had come home. She could feel the pull just as much as I could. Her crying slowed down but I did not go to comfort her. Instead I went to take a shower. I let the hot water work on all the aches and pain from my muscles. I took my time as I stood there in the shower and fought the developing headache. After my shower , I went downstairs to find something to eat. Nessie quietly made her way downstairs to the kitchen and made me something to eat. I was thankful but I would not acknowledge her just yet. I wouldn't even look her way. When she set down a plate of food in front of me, my wolf growled a warning at her. She quickly retreated and went right back upstairs and waited for me.

I took my time eating. My father had come and sat with me. He eyed me but never said a word. When I was finished, my father was the one who cleared the table. I nodded towards him and then he left. I sighed heavily and then called for Ness to join me. She came down slowly, not wanting to anger my wolf more. I kept my eyes on her as she made her way towards the table and stood before me with her head hung low. I could smell her salty tears in the air. It broke my heart.

"Ness, I am forbidding you to roam the reservation without an escort, namely me. You will be apologizing to the council, to the elders, to my pack, and especially to Seth for your actions. You are forbidden to lay with me until I deem you forgiven." Her head shot up but I held up my hand, making her wait until I finish. "I am not sure how long it will take for my wolf and myself to forgive you or how long it will take for me to trust you again. Since you have accepted the imprint, you are the rightful female alpha of my pack and have command over them when I do not or cannot however, I am forbidden you from fulfilling these duties until you have shown me and my wolf that you are mature enough and responsible enough to handle this role. Do you understand?" My arms were crossed over my chest and I all but spoke to her through my teeth, trying to control my anger and my wolf.

She meekly nodded her head. This would not do. My wolf demanded a verbal response.

"SPEAK!" I roared as I pounded my fist on the table. She jumped back.

"yes," she all but whispered.

"In the future, I will not tolerate such actions as you had taken in the past. Your behavior was unbecoming of a female alpha. My wolf will not tolerate this type of behavior again. You are the mate of an alpha. You will be the mother of an alpha's children. If I cannot trust that you could live up to this responsibility I would not have let you live." Her eyes widen at my statement. "You have to know I am fighting with my wolf to keep you as my mate because I love you. You mean more to me than you do to him. I cannot live without you. I am fighting for you. I need you to understand this. I love you Nessie."

She looked up with fresh tears in her eyes. Until this moment she had not realized the impact of her actions. "I'm sorry Jacob" was all she could say. He nodded at her and told her to go back to their room and pack for she was being sent away until he had calmed his wolf down enough to be able to control him. He let her know his wolf wanted nothing to do with her right now and it would be best if she was not in the same house at the moment. She pleaded with Jacob not to send her away but he would not budge on this decision. He knew if Nessie continued to stay with him right now, his wolf would find his way to the surface to punish her for her actions and Jacob could not allow this. He needed to protect his Nessie. He needed time to gather his strength and control over his wolf. He dismissed her and told her he would let her know when she would be allowed out of the house. As for now she would be under house arrest.

She climbed into their bed and curled up into a fetal position at the farthest corner of the mattress. Fresh tears fell upon the white sheets as sobs wracked her body. Her shoulders shaking with each new sob that escaped her lips. Her heart with aching in heartache and regret. Pain being the dominate emotion overtaking her body. She felt ashamed and stupid. She felt unworthy of the love Jacob gave her and she wished the earth could open up and swallow her away. Embarrassed by her actions and humiliated beyond belief. She had disappointed her alpha mate but more importantly she had disappointed Jacob. She had used Seth in her blinded rage to get revenge for Jacob's rejection of her advances. She was just relieved she had not slept with Seth as was her intended plan. How was she every going to make Jacob realize she was sorry for the actions she took, that she was embarrassed by how she behavior, and that she would never again behave in such a disrespectable manor?

The next day Reneesme found herself at the airport, escorted by Jared and Paul. She was being sent away as promised. She did not know when she would return. Jacob refused to see her off. Jacob did not want to let her go but his wolf was more than willing to send her on her way. Jacob was still fighting to regain control over his wolf. Nessie's actions had Jacob at war with his wolf. As mad as the russet wolf was with her actions, he could not deny the imprint bond that was still firmly in place. His stubborn nature had him ignoring the pain tugging at this heart. Jacob walked around the reservation with eyes black as night as anger dominated his emotions and pain dominating his heart and soul.

Two weeks. That was all it took for the russet wolf to whine for his mate's return. Two weeks was all it took for Jacob to gain control over his wolf. The imprint bond was on Jacob's side. Jacob was beside himself without his Nessie by his side. He did not contact her for two days and then for the rest of her time away, Jacob called her every day, needing to hear her voice. She pleaded with Jacob for the first three days to let her come home but he refused. She finally gave up when the russet wolf growled at her over the phone. She knew than Jacob had been fighting to gain control and her pleading was not helping the situation. She stopped asking to come home. She looked forward to Jacob's calls and counted her blessing that he _did_ call her. He could have just ignored her and cut off all contact. She would take this tiny step towards gaining his trust and forgiveness. Once she did this, the russet wolf calm down. He started to missed his mate and by the end of the two weeks he could no longer be without her. He was scratching at the surface and whining for his mate. It was then that Jacob told Nessie she was allowed to come home. The russet wolf howled in pain and whined loudly in Jacob's ear. Jacob's heart ached to touch Ness again. After three long years away, two weeks seemed like a lifetime. This time he met her at the airport to escort her home. Needing to feel her in his arms again, he ran to meet her at the gate. She ran towards his outstretched, muscular arms and jumped at him. Jacob caught her midair and her body crashed onto his. He embraced her close to him. He could not get her close enough. He needed her closer.

He captured her lips with his own and plunged deep into her mouth. She whimpered into his mouth and he swallowed her heartache. Her legs were wrapped securely around his waist and her hands intertwined in his hair. Tears ran down her face as she concentrated on pouring all her love and apology into this kiss of reunited lovers. Ignoring the crowd around them, Jacob and Nessie were lost in their own world as they melted into each other. The need for air finally broke them apart. They leaned away from each other and looked into each other's eyes. Jacob nipped her lower lip before finally pulling his face away from hers. He placed his forehead against hers and inhaled deeply.

"Hey," he whispered as he kissed away her tears.

"Hey," she replied in a whispered tone before lightly pecking his lips. He smiled at her and she felt his wolf purr deep within him. "I missed you," she softly cried into the crook of his neck.

"I missed you more," he replied as he buried his own face into the crook of her neck and deeply inhaled her scent as if he would never get this chance again. He took this opportunity to lightly brush his lips over his mating mark on her neck. He felt her shiver at the contact. They quickly gathered her luggage and headed for the hotel room Jacob had reserved. The four hour drive home was way too long for them to wait to be reunited.

As soon as the door shut behind them in their hotel room, Jacob slammed Nessie up against it as he took her into a deep passionate kiss. He reached down and lifted her leg onto his waist and her other leg followed suit, interlinking them on the small of his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and interlocked one of her hands in his hair as the other wrapped around his broad shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her. With Nessie securely wrapped onto his body, Jacob walked them towards the awaiting bed. He laid back once he felt the mattress on the back of his knees, bringing Nessie on top of him. His large hands, went to the hem of her shirt and pulled up. They broke contact only long enough to remove her shirt from her body. Jacob made quick work of her bra. He sat up with Nessie in his lap and latched onto her perk nipple. Nessie threw her head back and arched her back at the feel of Jacob's hot mouth tugging and sucking on her taunt pink nipple. His other hand pinching and tugging her other nipple. She could feel his member grow with excitement between her thighs. He could feel the heat between her legs against his clothed erection.

He moaned at the feel and moved from one breast to the other, giving it equal attention as the first. In an instant, he flipped Nessie onto the bed and she squealed with delight and surprise. Jacob begin to trail open mouth kisses as he traveled down her body. Nessie's hands were intertwined in his hair while her body reacted to the feel of Jacob's mouth against her body. Jacob tasted Nessie until he reached the button of her jeans. Using only his mouth, he unbutton her jeans. He took her zipper between his teeth and unzipped her jeans. She lifted her bottom as Jacob slid her jeans off of her, leaving her in nothing but her white lacy panties. Jacob growled at the sight of the wet spot over Nessie's mound. She was wet and ready for him. He leaned down and took her hot, wet mound into his mouth. Nessie moaned at the contact. He sucked her clit through her panties and her thighs closed in around his head, effectively locking his face in place. She bucked into him as she felt his fingers trace the edge of her wet panties on her inner thighs. Then her breath hitched as he slid his finger into her wet core. Slowly he slid his finger in and out of her before adding another finger all the while sucking and nipping her swollen bud through her panties.

She gasped as she heard the sound of her white lacy panties being torn away from her. She gasped again when Jacob's mouth made skin to skin contact with her swollen bud as he continued to move his fingers in and out of her. She bucked onto his fingers as she felt her stomach tighten with the sweet release she had been longing for in the last two weeks. Jacob could feel Nessie tighten around his fingers as she bucked and quicken his pace to match hers. With the curl of his fingers in her, she exploded in his hand. He pulled out his fingers and lapped her sweet nectar, savoring her as he groan at the taste of her in his mouth.

He quickly removed his clothes and he slowly crawled up the bed. Nessie looked into his eyes and her breath hitched at the sight. He was a predator stalking his prey. She shivered. He stalked. His eyes dark with lust. She scooted up the mattress and he grabbed her legs and pulled her back towards him, growling a warning of the unwanted behavior. She felt the back of her thighs meet the front of his with a slap. He never took his eyes off his prey as he lined his engorged member against her hot, wet core. In one swift motion, Jacob plunged deep into Nessie, his inner wolf growling in excitement. Nessie cried out in pleasurable pain as she threw her head back against the mattress, her body arching up to meet Jacob's, and her hands fisting sheets in her grasps beside them. Jacob gripped her hips to prevent her from moving away from him as he thrust himself unmercifully into her.

Jacob lifted Nessie off the mattress and onto his lap, giving him deeper access into her wetness. Nessie moaned in delight at the change of position. She pulled Jacob into the crook of her neck. The sound of Jacob grunting and the feel of sweat running down his powerful back made her stomach quiver with lustful pleasure.

"Harder…J-Jacob," she demanded as she dug her nails down his back.

"Fuck baby!" he groaned as he complied with her demands while sucking on his mating mark on her neck.

"Fuck…ahh…just like that…yes…Jacob," she moaned into his ear. The sound of his name escaping her lips had Jacob pounding into Nessie faster.

"Yes…J-Ja…I'm gon…fuuuuck" she couldn't form the words to let him know she was falling over the edge. Her body tensed around him from her release. The muscles in her wet core milked him and he exploded in her while a noise between a growl and a scream escaped his lips. He held her tightly against him as they rode out their orgasms.

They both collapsed onto the mattress below once the waves of pleasure subsided within them. He was still in her, not wanting to lose contact yet. She absently played with his sweat-wet hair as he rested against her breasts with his arms still across her body. Both were out of breath. Both were finally content. She heard his soft snores against her heated skin and felt his deflated member within her slip out. She smiled. She missed him. She missed all of him. His smell. His touch. His presence. She made a silent vow to herself and to Jacob that she would never do anything that would make him send her away again. She just couldn't handle it and she knew he couldn't handle it either.

On the ride home, Jacob informed his Nessie that a council meeting was set up for early the next day. This would be when she made her apologizes to the council and the elders of the tribe. Later that day, a pack meeting was set up and this is where she would apologize to his pack and to Seth for the actions she took so long ago. She informed Jacob she was ready to apologize and to take responsibility for her actions. This grabbed the attention of the russet wolf. Something stirred deep within him. Jacob didn't understand the feeling but he was proud when he heard Nessie say she was ready to take responsibility for her actions.

Jacob eyed Nessie and could sense a maturity in her that was not there before. She was not the same Nessie he sent away two weeks ago. It was as if the gravity of the whole situation finally clicked in her head. She finally opened her eyes to the wrong she had caused not only Seth but to Jacob, his pack, and his tribe. She was ready to own up to her mistake. She had finally grown up and the russet wolf within Jacob, rumbled with glee.

The next morning Nessie faced the council members and the elders of the tribe. With a humble attitude, Nessie apologized for her actions. She told the council she would not seek their forgiveness because forgive cannot be begged for, forgiveness is earned. She let them know that she would be working hard to earn their forgiveness and their trust. Nessie also informed them she would no longer be using her vampire charms on anyone unless it is to save a life and only with the sole permission of the chief of the tribe, Jacob. Satisfied with Nessie's apology and approach, the council meeting was dismissed.

Later that night, Nessie faced the pack. She knew they still held some animosity towards her and she did not blame them. She had almost torn apart the pack. They had almost lost their alpha because of her actions. She knew she had a lot of work to do before she could regain their trust. She was nervous as she faced the pack. All eyes were on her. She cleared her throat.

"Let me begin by saying I know I will not have your forgiveness tonight. As I told the council, forgiveness cannot be begged for. Forgiveness is earned. And so is trust. So I do not stand before you to ask for your forgiveness. I stand before you to apologize and take responsibility for my actions all those years ago. I was a child and acted as such. My actions almost tore apart your brotherhood. My actions put this pack and the future of your tribe in grave danger. I am responsible for the pain and suffering of this pack, of your tribe, and the pain and suffering of Seth." She looked Seth in the eyes as she said this. "I feel ashamed for what I have done. I do not have any excuses. I did what I did. I acted without thinking. I was selfish in my actions. I did not think about what my actions would do to others. I am sorry it happened and that I hurt people. I and I alone am responsible for myself and my actions. I won't pawn this off on anybody. For this and all the pain and suffering I have put you all through, I am truly sorry."

Silence.

After a few minutes, Jacob got up and faced Nessie. He lifted her face to his and looked into her eyes. What he saw there was shame, guilt, remorse, humility, and sadness. It broke his heart but healed his soul. Jacob understood Nessie needed to go through this. Jacob needed to go through this. His pack needed to experience this. The spirits had put everyone through this trial. This course of action strengthen the bond between himself and Nessie, between himself and his pack, between the pack and their alpha. Never had there been a pack as strong as the one before him. Every single member of the pack that night felt it. Their bond was cemented in strength, loyalty, and courage. They had proven their bond had been strong enough to withstand the trials set before them.

The wolves within them filed out into the forest. Jacob grabbed Nessie's hand and lead her towards the forest. She looked into his eyes and saw Jacob was no longer in charge. The russet wolf had taken over. As she looked around the pack, she realized all the wolves had taken over. She was not scared. She followed them into the forest. Each pack member phased into their wolf. Each wolf encircled her and their alpha. The russet wolf lowered himself and allowed Nessie to climb onto his back. They raced through the forest into the same clearing where Jacob had claimed Nessie.

The russet wolf lowered himself again and allowed Nessie to climb off. His pack encircled them again with their back towards them. Looking into Nessie's eyes, the russet wolf phased back to human. Her Jacob now stood before her but the wolf was still in control and for the first time ever, the wolf spoke through Jacob.

"Nessie, my mate. You have no idea how long we have waited for you. I am the russet wolf within your Jacob. I am the protector of these lands. Jacob has imprinted on you and you have accepted his imprint. As his wolf, I am your mate but I had not imprinted on you. You had to prove yourself to me and with your actions tonight, you have sealed your position in this tribe. You are now the true female alpha. Now it my turn to give you a gift. Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Brady, Collin, Caleb, and Taylor have been chosen for their inner strength and their bloodline. They have all been gifted with the strength and presence of my pack. Each were granted the opportunity of hosting a spirit warrior within. My pack, their wolves. They have always been there with me, waiting in the spirit world until our presence was needed. We are the same wolves that protected these lands in the past through the ancestor of the Quileute people. I am the wolf that resided in Ephraim Black so long ago. I returned only when I was needed and only to Jacob because he is the only one powerful enough to carry my spirit and the responsibility of an alpha. There are many more wolves in my pack that await in the spirit world until they are needed but there is one in particular that has always been my other half. She is my female alpha. She always waits for me in the spirit world. She has never been granted to anyone for she is way too powerful for any mere human. The strength, courage, and humility you showed tonight, proved you are the one the spirits have deem privileged enough to carry her spirit. Tonight on these scared ground, I, as alpha of the Quileute pack, am releasing her spirit onto you. It is a gift bestowed onto no one else. You will be the first ever to carry her spirit. Will you accept my gift?"

Nessie was lost for words. She never dreamed she would be honored with such a gift. No one without Quileute bloodline had ever carried a spirit wolf within them. She understood the weight of this decision and she did not take it lightly.

"It would be an absolute honor to carry your mate's spirit within me. I offer her my body, spirit, and soul."

Once Nessie accepted the offer, the pack lifted their heads and howled into the night air. The full moon above seem to shine brighter than ever. Nessie body fell forward and Jacob captured her in his arms. He laid her gently on the ground. A mist surrounded her body. Jacob phased back to the russet wolf. He circled Nessie. The mist that surrounded her, lifted her body from the ground and began to rotate her as the pack continued to howl calling forward their female alpha. Nessie's body jerked and twitched preparing her body for the spirit of the alpha female. The russet wolf continued to circle Nessie, keeping his eye on her, waiting. The mist became thicker as it fully engulfed Nessie's body. The howls of the pack became thunderous. Then as sudden as the pack started to howl, they stopped.

Silence.

The mist began to evaporate. The russet wolf sat on his hunches, emitted a soft whine, and waited for the mist to clear. The air was thick with anticipation. When the mist cleared, there, in the place of Nessie's body, sat a snow white she-wolf. She was pure white except for the tips of her ears, the tip of her tail, and her left front paw. These places were russet in color, the same russet as the alpha wolf. Her eyes went from hazel to chocolate brown as her spirit settled within Nessie.

She stood up and shook out her fur. She took in her surrounding and then her gaze landed on the russet wolf. She trotted over to him and stood facing him. She sniffed him and tilted her head, taking in the sight of him. He licked her mouth and affectionately took her muzzle into his mouth, gently biting down. He stood up and rubbed against her body as she rubbed against his. Soft whines could be heard from both wolves. Both the alpha and his female alpha threw back their head with their ears plastered back, and howled together. Their pack joined in. Every pack member took their place behind their alpha.

The russet wolf rubbed against her body again while growling in appreciation, circled her, then sat beside her wrapping his tail around her body. Their pack came forward and greeted their female alpha. Each wolf whined. They had all missed her when they left the spirit world. This was a new experience for them all. They were usually reunited when their human host decided to stop phasing, essentially releasing the wolf back into the spirit world or when they met their unfortunate end. She licked their muzzles affectionately and they all settled down. After being reunited with each pack member, the wolves settled back into their humans. The boys came back to their conscious.

 _Nessie?(Jacob)_

 _Yeah, it's me._ She pranced in a circle trying to get a look at herself. She looked like she was chasing her tail. _Wow! Look at me Jacob!_

 _Yeah I see you. You are breath taking!_

 _Holy shit! (Quil)_

 _Is this for real? (Brady/Collin)_

 _You have got to be kidding me!(Jared)_

 _This is so cool! (Quil)_ Quil approached her to get a better look. He circled her and she pawed at him playfully. Jacob growled a warning towards Quil.

 _Welcome to the pack! (Seth)_

 _Thanks Seth! Wow! I'm still trying to wrap my head around this!_ Seth and Nessie's wolf begin to play in the meadow like pups. She was so happy.

 _How is this even possible?(Caleb)_

 _Our wolves seem to know your wolf. She smells familiar for some reason. (Sam)_ Jacob nodded. His eyes never leaving Nessie.

 _This is good and all but how are we going to get her to phase back and how the hell did she phase to begin with? (Leah)_ The wolves looked at each other and were unaware of how Nessie became a wolf in the first place. Their wolf spirit had taken control and left the boys with no memories of how Nessie phased into a wolf.

 _We can teach her how to phase back. Nessie, baby, try to phase back to human. You need to concentrate and think about how it feels to be human. What it is like to walk on two legs. (Jacob)_

 _Okay. Let me try._

 _Wait! Guys let's give her…_ Jacob stopped mid-sentence as he and the pack watch the snow white wolf become enveloped by a white mist. When the mist cleared, there stood Nessie…fully dressed. Their jaws hung open.

 _Well fuck! Why can't we phase that way?(Brady)_

 _Jake, how is this even possible? (Sam)_

 _I'm not sure Sam._

"Wow! You guys! Did you see that?" Nessie gushed. Jacob phased back to human and stood before her in all his naked glory. Amazement dancing in his eyes.

"Wow, Nessie! That was incredible! You did that with such grace! I have never seen this before. I'm just…wow!" Jacob hugged her close to him and then pulled her in for a kiss. He felt like he had fallen in love with her all over again. The pack phased back, one by one.

"Why can't we phase and keep our clothes like Ness!" Collin whined. Jacob growled his way.

"Can you phase back to wolf? I mean, anger works for us. We don't even know what will work for you?" Jacob wondered.

"Want me to pissed you off?" Paul offered. Nessie scoffed at him and rolled her eyes.

"Let me try this," Nessie stated. Everyone stood back and waited for Nessie to phase. She stood there wondering what she had to do. Did she think wolf? Did she think of something that would anger her? She wasn't sure what to do. She almost panicked thinking she may never be able to phase back into her wolf form and somehow this thought sadden her.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jacob asked. She wasn't sure. "Ness, don't try. Just be." She thought about it. Just be. Just be. Hmmm…just be. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stood there and let her inner wolf come out and just like that, the mysterious mist enveloped her again and she phased into her wolf.

"I'm officially jealous!" (Quil). Jacob hit him upside the back of his head. "Ouch! What? You gotta admit! That was fucking cool!" Quil whined as he rubbed the back of his head. Nessie trotted over to Jacob and licked his hand. He reached out and scratched behind her ear. She purred with delight.

"Yeah, feels good right? I know the feeling, baby!" Nessie trotted away and then phased back. She was so excited and ran up to Jacob. He caught her in his powerful arms as she jumped up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

"You are amazing! I love you." Jacob stated.

"I love you too," Nessie replied.

"BONFIRE!" the pack shouted in unison. Everyone knew they had to celebrate and welcome a new pack member. Seth needed to write this into their legends. New stories would be told of the day the female alpha, Nessie, became a full fledge member of the Quileute pack.


End file.
